In a frequency division duplex (FDD) wireless system, such as, long-term evolution (LTE) inter-band carrier aggregation (CA), a transmitter signal or its harmonics can fall near the receiver frequency or the receiver frequency harmonics. As such, the transmitter (TX) can cause distortions that may fall completely or partially into the receiver (RX) baseband frequency, which leads to receiver sensitivity degradation or the TX-induced receiver de-sense. It is desirable to eliminate or otherwise reduce the RX distortion caused by the TX signals, especially for LTE inter-band CA that is envisioned by industry to address increasing demand from service providers for higher mobile data throughput.